OVERWRITTEN
by swrWriter
Summary: William awoke with no memories and a headache. All he remembers is his name and some girl named Frisk, who must have been important to him. The world around him wasn't fairing much better... Apparently there's a war going on between Humans and Monsters, yet everything seems... wrong. He's searching for answers but what will he find in this 'OVERWRITTEN' timeline? [Canceled!]
1. The World is on Fire

**Chapter 1: The World is on Fire**

William awoke to the sensation of heat and smoke choking him. His lungs were on fire and his clothes were threatening to join in the moment his consciousness returned to him. What happened? He opened his eyes before recoiling backwards, falling back against some sort of solid object. They burnt due to the smoke filling the building.

Despite the pain and his now teary eyes, he forced himself back to his feet. Taking the collar of his sweater, he stretched it over his nose and mouth to allow him to take a slightly fresher breath of air. He knew this was going to hurt… and he opened his eyes.

He was in some sort of smoke filled bedroom. The door to the hallway was in splinters beside the doorway, but flames could be seen beyond it. That was certainly not the way to go. He looked around before noticing the likely origin on the broken door. Where a window probably used to exist, there was now a hole in the wall. Something must have broken through the wall/window and destroyed the door. Whatever that something was, it was probably also responsible for the fire.

Seeing this as his only possible escape route, William quickly approached the hole and climbed over the debris of this old bedroom. He didn't have time to ponder how he got here, as he ran outside into the fresh air. The moment his feet touched the grass, his knees buckled and forced him to the ground.

Now grounded, William flipped himself over to be looking up into the sky as he took in many breaths of fresh, delicious oxygen. Now that his panic had subsided, he looked more closely at his surroundings, starting with the sky. There was a huge column of smoke, originating from the building he had awoken within. Tracing the flames back down, he got a better look at it…

It… it looked like it was some sort of orphanage. But… he wasn't familiar with it. In fact, now that he had a moment to think clearly, he wasn't really familiar with anything.

He sat up in a panic and looked down at his hands while his ears continued to ring. He couldn't remember anything except for his name. His name was William. Was there anything else he could remember?

Suddenly, an image popped into his head. Before him stood a child, maybe 12 years old? They had slightly darker skin than himself and short brown hair that almost met their shoulders. She wore a blue and purple striped sweater with a pair of jeans. Her brown eyes stared at him while he stared back in this piece of a memory. This was… "Frisk…" William whispered to himself.

This 'Frisk' seemed so familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Despite not knowing much about this 'Frisk', something about her resonated in his soul, err heart. She seemed so nice... she must have meant a lot to him, so he felt kinda bad not remembering who she was.

In a panic, realizing that he didn't know how bad this memory loss was, he looked over himself. He seemed to be wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of blue and black sneakers. Looking underneath his comfortable blue and green sweater, he saw he also wore a plain black t-shirt. These clothes were comfortable and calming. This must have been one of his favorite outfits. Looking himself over again, he confirmed this, really liking his fashion choices.

After a moment, the ringing in his ears went away. Now that the sounds of flames and burning debris was no longer overwhelming their sense of hearing, they could hear the people screaming about a monster, pointing behind them. After a moment, William forced himself to his feet and walked toward the corner of the former orphanage, arriving shortly thereafter and rounding the corner to see what was going on. If it really was a monster, Will had to see this. But… something about 'monsters' nagged at the back of his mind. Likely another thing he had forgotten.

Then, he saw it. Standing at least seven feet tall stood a large pillar of fire in the vague shape of a man. Some sort of long sword floated beside the 'hand' of the flame as fireballs were spat out of another 'hand' at some of the other buildings. When the fire turned slightly, Williams's fears were confirmed. He could make out a pair glasses on the fire's… no, the Monster's face. Whoever this fire monster was, he was the one responsible for all of this death and destruction.

The monster swept a hand over a burning house, sending a large wave of flames washing over it, pushing through the roof and killing anyone inside. In fact, three glowing hearts began to float in the air before Grillby, which originated from the house. Two yellow and one green. What did those hearts mean?

Suddenly, a small memory surfaced. Wait a moment. William squinted his eyes and leaned slightly forward. Those weren't hearts… those were SOULS. Was that right? Those were actual souls? Of people? Dead people? Will began to feel slightly nauseous, thinking about it. Some sort of living-flame-like monster was killing people and taking their souls?

The Monster reached out to absorb the three SOULs, when three gunshots were heard. Each shot that rung out caused one of the SOULs to shudder and break, destroying each of them. Alex turned toward the source to find a human sniper laying on his belly in the middle of the street. Several army mean with riot-like gear and assault rifles quickly rushed forward to shield their sniper.

The moment they got in front of him, the shields aligned perfectly, creating a large green barrier to protect them. It was timed perfectly too, as a massive wave of fire splashed against the barrier in an attempt to kill them. Will was horrified.

The moment the flames stopped, some sort of leader yelled, "Open fire!" On command, the line of shields broke, destroying the barrier, as the Shield-men took a few steps back as a line of other men charged with their rifles. They opened fired upon the monster, certainly spelling certain death for the fire elemental… except… he didn't die.

After they each emptied at least half a clip into the monster they paused by their commanding officer's order. "Cease fire!" There was a slight pause as he squinted at the monster. William looked closely too and noticed what he saw. The Monster had an upside-down white soul, a 'Monster Soul' a shard of a memory told him. This Monster Soul was connected to an orange soul… a human's Soul. Something about orange seemed familiar to William. Did the different colors mean different things? Nothing new surfaced from this, so he refocused on what this meant… he had already absorbed a human's soul.

The commanding officer screamed at his men, "It's a Hybrid! Defensive positions!" They didn't need to be told twice, as they retreated slightly as the Shield-men charged forward again and shielded their comrades' retreat. The shield went right back up and remained there as more flames washed the street clean and attempted to fry the soldiers.

The officer began speaking into a radio, "We have confirmed Hybrid, south of the Great Ebott Lake in the center of Little Ebott. Requesting mage support!"

Soon enough, the person on the other end responded over the radio, "Copy that. Mage ETA five minutes."

William was stunned by all of this. Magic? Mages? Monsters? This all seemed like something out of a video game or fantasy novel. So, did this mean that Monsters were bad? Something deep within William's Soul said otherwise, but he wasn't sure.

As William watched this, he saw the green shield around the soldiers began to crack. William might not have known much about magic, shields, or magical shields, but he assumed that the cracking wasn't something good. He felt the need to help them… to save them from the fiery death awaiting them on the other side of the shield. At this rate, by the time the 'mage' arrived they'd all be dead.

Against William's better judgement, he ran around the corner and shouted at the flaming monster, gaining his attention while waving his arms over his head. "Hey, you stupid oversized candle! Leave them alone!" He yelled at the fiery monster, making his whole body turn to face William as he ceased his attack.

The monster's voice cracked and changed in pitch in tune to his fire as he spoke, the monster's glasses hid the monster's expression. "Little boy, run along before I add you to my flames." He threatened.

William felt something deep within his soul tell him not to back down. Telling him that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. He shook his head. The monster slowly shook their head and sighed, "Well then, little boy… I'm sorry." With that, a wave of flames washed across the pavement towards Will.

William rolled to his right, dodging the wave, before quickly returning to his feet. Something began to… he couldn't quite describe it, but the world around him began to almost shift and change. The color of the building around him began to fade away slightly for a moment, before returning to normal. Huh, weird… A heart began to exit William's chest and float right in front of it. It wasn't orange, or yellow, or green… it was crystal clear, completely see through, minus the white border and aura around it.

As the colors of the world tried to fade, an eerie music began to play as the fiery monster watched him, the light of his flames danced off of his glasses.

William felt a weird sensation in his soul as he leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the monster. I'd be nice to know more about him… to 'check' and learn about this 'monster' before him. As if his soul knew what he was thinking, an odd message popped up in his head.

 ***Grillby (Hybrid) ATK High DEF High**

 ***A bartender-turned-freelancer with a fiery temper.**

'Grillby, huh?' Will thought to himself. His name sounded familiar, giving him a slight headache as he tried to remember him… but nothing surfaced. All he knew was what that weird message told him and that he SHOULD know who this monster was.

As he was standing there for a moment, a soldier ran forward and tackled him out of the way as a wave of fire washed towards him. Had it not been for him, Will would've been literal toast.

"Th-thanks…" Will said, before being quickly yanked to his feet.

The soldier shook his head before yelling, "That was foolish, get outta here!" He was their leader, it seems. William didn't need to be told twice, and began to run side-by-side with the soldier towards the rest of the group. His eyes widened as looked at his men. "Defensive positions around the kid!"

His men wasted no time, running forward and forming a wall in front of William and their leader, before their shields aligned once more and put up a large green shield to protect them. As a nonstop amount of flames washed towards them.

Once more, cracks began to slowly form on the green shield, spelling disaster for them all. This might be the end…

Suddenly, a blue orb of magic flew out of nowhere from behind them, where Will was currently looking. He watched as it was sailing into the flames, before he heard a small explosion. Shortly thereafter, the flames ended. The men cheered, "The Mage is here!"

Sure enough, a tall female in a full-length midnight blue robe appeared out of nowhere, beside them all. She had pitch black hair that reached a bit past her shoulders. The unit leader smiled and nodded, "Mage Palmer!"

The Mage nodded as she took a few steps forward, effortlessly passing through the soldiers' shield. She had a matching dark blue soul hovering before her chest. Grillby's expression shifted, looking slightly worried. Mage Palmer turned her head a bit, "Sergeant Jordan, status?"

The leader, Sergeant Jordan nodded, "Yes ma'am. Three confirmed civilian deaths, possibly more. Rest of civilian population is evacuated. He's a confirmed Hybrid, ma'am, searching for more Souls."

She smiled lightly, "Excellent work Sergeant, I'll take it from here…" She returned he attention to Grillby. "Grillby, fire elemental. You are given one chance to surrender yourself and that Soul."

Grillby shook his head, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Mage." He swiftly sent another wave of flames across the street towards the Mage. She swiftly vanished from sight, reappearing in the air above Grillby, floating there. As he turned around to face her, she sent out a pulse of blue magic towards his Souls, both turning blue. Two Souls will hurt more than one…

She then sent the monster flying into one of the nearby buildings. Before he could recover, she held out a hand towards the nearby lake, manipulating the gravity around the water. Using this technique, she brought a steady stream of water out of the lake and sent it into the building that Grillby was climbing out of, dousing him.

His flames were not hot enough to instantly vaporize the large amount of water, being put out quickly and weakening him. He shrunk by a foot, before falling to his hands and knees. His flames were now a weak, sickly yellow. She floated slowly to the ground and returned the excess water to the lake.

Now on the ground, she took a few steps forward, stopping before the monster. She returned his Soul to blue as she lifted him up, his feet no longer touching the floor. Both his monster soul and the human soul were visible. She slowly reached out and grabbed onto the orange, human soul.

The Mage frowned, "I am sorry, citizen." She mumbled quietly, "Now… be at peace…" She crushed the orange soul in her hand, destroying it and further weakening Grillby. Without the human soul to absorb the damage, Grillby's form shuddered and began to turn to dust.

The mage knelt down slowly now, looking Grillby in the eyes, "Monster… it was nice to meet you… goodbye…" She then swiftly summoned a blue blade in her hands and stabbed Grillby's Soul with it, killing him. He promptly turned to a pile of muddy dust.

After remaining silent for a few moments, she got back up and re-approached the soldiers and William. The Shield-men broke rank and dissolved their shields, making way for the Mage. She turned towards the men, turning her back to William and the Sergeant.

"I want you all to break into squads of three. Search the town for survivors or signs of any other Monsters." They all saluted her, crying out in unison 'Yes Ma'am!', before splitting up as directed and dispersing.

She turned back around now to face the two-remaining people. Sergeant Jordan stood at attention. She eyed William's transparent Soul for a moment, before looking back to Jordan. "Sergeant, you know protocol, do you not?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Then you know what to do. Take this child to the capital. It is of utmost importance that his majesty sees this." She said, pointing to William's soul.

William, having been in shock throughout this entire ordeal, finally spoke, "E-excuse me? The capital? What's going on?"

The Sergeant frowned, "That's no way to speak to a Mage, young man."

Mage Palmer smiled gently at William, bending down a little bit since she was taller, "You're going to the capital to see the king. By order of King Tenity, any civilian found with a soul of Harmony must be taken to the capital."

William looked down at his still-present crystal-clear Soul, furrowing his brows a bit, "Harmony? King Tenity?"

The Mage frowned slightly, "You don't understand any of what I said, do you?" She asked calmly, making Will shake his head. "Do you remember you name?" She asked nicely.

"W-Will…"

She smiled gently, "Alright, Will, this Sergeant, here, will explain a bit on the way to the capital."

She turned to the Sergeant, "It seems Will, here, has amnesia. I'd like you to get him caught up on the basics: What's going on, Harmony, our king, this town, anything that might be able to jog his memory."

Jordan nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, "Thank you Sergeant. You've done fine work today, responding to the incident in record time. Keep up the good work. I'll remain behind for inspections and in case there are other hybrids lurking…"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be on my way with the kid."

Will frowned as he crossed his arms, "This 'kid's got a name, you know."

Jordan chuckled a bit, "Sorry. Will, let's go." The Sergeant led the way as William followed, turning around for a moment to wave goodbye to the Mage. After waving, he turned around and sped up a bit, now walking side-by-side with the Sergeant.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they reached the truck they'd take. William climbed into the passenger's seat as the squad leader got in the driver's seat. He promptly started up the truck and pulled out onto the road.

As they left the small town, William got a better look at it. So much of it was on fire, which was being extinguished by the Mage, using her magic to move the water like before. So much of everything was engulfed in flames though. It was almost as if the world, itself, was on fire. William frowned at the scenery, was everything this bad?

He turned to look at the Sergeant, who had just said something that Will had missed. "What?"

Jordan smiled, "I said, how much do you remember?"

"About what?" Will questioned, asking for him to narrow down what they wanted to talk about.

"Ok, let's start with history. Do you know what just happened?" Will shook his head, "Alright, then I'll start with that." Jordan cleared his throat as he began the story.

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races. _

_The first battle was lopsided, giving the HUMANS a flawless victory._

 _…But their victory was short-lived._

 _A human child, adopted by the Royal Monster Family grew ill._

 _After the first battle… she died._

 _Using her Soul, the MONSTERS now stood a chance._

 _The MONSTERS now had SOUL power on their side._

 _Now, the second battle ended in a stalemate…_

 _…Except the MONSTERS had more Souls now._

 _But this was, in no way, a solid victory for the MONSTERS._

 _HUMANS were resourceful, creating weapons to even the odds._

 _Currently, the war had been waging on-and-off for years._

 _The first MONSTER King was missing; presumed dead._

 _Both sides were preparing WMDs to end the war…_

 _The stakes had never been higher._

 _The HUMANS were led by King Tentity._

 _The MONSTERS were led by King Dreemurr._

 _…_

'So, Monsters and Humans were at war… and it was tied…?' He thought. William listened until that point, before their vision became cloudy and murky. He was tired… so tired and exhausted. Finally, no longer trying to resist it, Will fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Final Note:_**

 ** _I do not plan on doing notes in every single chapter, unless it is necessary for an announcement or correction. I hope this story intrigues you, and that you stick around for the whole thing! If you have questions, ask and I'll try to answer in the next chapter submission. I'll upload once a week. Enjoy._**


	2. The King and his Mage

The world was fuzzy and dark. But then… it cleared up a bit… just a bit.

 _William was smiling widely, being pulled along by someone else. Some… kid. This kid wore a blue and purple sweater, and held his hand as he followed. This must have been Frisk._

 _"Frisk, why are we running?"_

 _Frisk giggled, "I wanted to introduce you to my family."_

 _"I see, you're just excited."_

 _She nodded, "Of course I am, I told them all about you and how awesome you are. You know, I missed you… back when I disappeared…"_

 _Will nodded, "I missed you too Frisk. You're my best friend, and when you disappeared, I assumed the worst."_

 _She frowned for a moment before smiling again, "But everything's better now!" Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. It was… a house. An actual house. Was Frisk adopted now? Good for her! Will smiled._

 _Frisk was practically vibrating with excitement. She knocked twice on the door. Soon enough, there was an answer from a deep voice on the other side._

 _"who's there?'_

 _"Irish." Frist promptly answered._

 _"irish who?"_

 _"Irish you'd let us in already."_

 _The voice on the other side of the door chuckled, "sure thing kiddo, opening right up."_

 _Sure enough, the door was opened. And, standing before them, was a short skeleton a bit taller than the two of them. He wore a blue jacket, a pair of basketball shorts, and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Frisk immediately ran forward and wrapped the skeleton in a hug. "Sans!"_

 _Sans chuckled and hugged her back, "welcome back frisk…" He paused and noticed Will, "and this must be that 'william' you told us about?" William snapped out of his daze and nodded. The skeleton shrugged, "welp, come on in then and meet the rest of us." Will smiled gently as he walked inside behind Frisk. Her family was Monsters… He already knew that, but seeing them up close really solidified this… but it didn't matter, he was looking forward to meeting these friendly Monsters…_

* * *

William jolted awake as the truck hit some sort of speed bump. "Sorry about that." The man beside him said, "Didn't mean to wake ya. Did you sleep ok?" William nodded, "That's good, we should be there soon. Not too far out now…"

William nodded, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his seat. "So, you wanna hear a bit more, see if something jogs your memory?" The Sergeant asked him. William, once again, nodded.

"Alright, so let's talk about Souls. You know what those are right?"

"Yeah… they're the hearts that we have."

Jordan smiled awkwardly, "No, not exactly. Your Soul is the very culmination of your being. Every Human and Monster has one. While Monster Souls are normally whitish grey, human Souls come in a variety of colors."

"Does each color mean something differently?"

Jordan nodded, "Yes. Each color corresponds to the dominant trait of your Soul, which also influences the types of magic you might be capable of. Orange is Bravery, yellow is Justice, green is Kindness, cyan/light blue is Patience, dark blue is Integrity, purple is Perseverance, and Red is Determination."

William looked confused. He pointed toward his chest and looked down, before noticing that his Soul was nowhere to be found. Jordan chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. They normally stay on the inside of your body, only leaving when you use magic, are forced into a Battle, or when you die."

"You said something about Harmony? And what's up with my clear Soul?"

Jordan smiled, "Yeah. You see, the color of your Soul represents your most prominent trait, like I said earlier. However, there are rare, special cases. Harmony is what we refer to when your Soul is clear. This means that you have a balance, or 'harmony' of traits. Like that, your Soul can be easily influenced."

"How so?"

"Well, with modern technology, we've been able to isolate traits from Souls. If these are injected into a Harmony Soul, the Soul would display the given trait, acting as if that was always its trait… for a little while, that is."

William nodded, "So, since my Soul is so rare and flexible, the king wants to see me? Why?"

The Sergeant shrugged as he continued to drive, "I'm not entirely sure. Afraid that's a little above my paygrade. However, I'm sure he'll tell us when we get there." William nodded, before relaxing a bit more in his chair. At least he wasn't going to be in trouble or anything.

Jordan smiled, "Why don't you take another nap if you're still tired. I'll wake you up when we get there."

William didn't need to be told twice, quickly falling back into his slumber. He hoped that he'd have another memory-dream-thing like before.

 _"GREETINGS FRISK'S FRIEND!" A loud voice said as Will stepped inside._

 _Sans chuckled, "tone it down a bit papyrus, the kid can here you just fine." 'Papyrus' was nearly double Sans' height, wearing some sort of white and orange costume. His orange scarf made him look friendly, yet really cool._

 _Papyrus smiled and lowered his voice by about 0.01%, "YES, SORRY ABOUT THAT HUMAN. I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT MY VOICE IS SO GREAT THAT IT COULD OVERWHELM SOME PEOPLE THAT AREN'T USED TO IT!"_

 _William smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, it's fine Papyrus."_

 _"WOWIE, THE HUMAN ALREADY KNOWS MY NAME! WHAT IS YOURS?"_

 _"I'm Will."_

 _"OH, HELLO WILL. I WILL BE SURE TO REMEMBER THAT! NYEH HEH HEH!"_

 _Sans and Frisk broke into laughter, confusing the older skeleton for a second. Only a second went by before Papyrus shrieked in horror, "NOOO! SANS, YOU'VE BEGUN TO INFECT ME WITH YOUR PUNS!" This only caused them to laugh harder._

 _Frisk, after calming down a bit, looked around, "Hey, where's everyone else?"_

 _Papyrus smiled and answered, "LADY ASGORE AND GUY ASGORE WENT SHOPPING, WHILE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS ARE ON ANOTHER PLAY DATE!"_

 _"What about Chara?" Frisk asked._

 _Sans shrugged, pointing to the nearby staircase over his shoulder with his thumb, "last i checked, she's upstairs with the weed."_

 _Frisk's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, "He's not a weed."_

 _Sans chuckled a bit, "yeah, sorry kiddo. i know he's tryin'."_

 _Frisk sighed, before grabbing Will's hand, "C'mon Will, I still gotta introduce you to my brother and sister!" William was confused. Since when did she have a brother and sister. Oh wait, she was adopted recently, so this 'Toriel' that she'd talked about all the time probably adopted a few more. William was a bit jealous, before shaking it off._

 _He allowed himself to be nearly dragged up the stairs by his best friend._

* * *

William awoke to being gently shaken by Jordan. "Rise and shine Will, we're here!" Will nodded as he straightened up once more. He had had another one. Were these his memories? Those Monsters… they seemed so nice. And Frisk, she was his best friend. Some best friend he'd turned out to be, forgetting completely about her. On the bright side, at least he seemed to be starting to get a few memories back from these 'dreams'.

Will turned to the side to confirm that they were no longer moving. In fact, they seemed to be located within some sort of stone structure. Sensing his confusion, Jordan spoke.

"We're currently inside the garage of the castle. Now, why don't we go talk to his majesty?"

Will, not wanting to keep a king waiting, wasted no time getting out of the truck. The first thing he noticed were several guards positioned around the stone brick room. They all wore a suit of black-ish silver armor. The material they were made out of made it almost shimmer in the dim light. They also held similarly styled spears.

Jordan saw Will admiring the armors, "Those are made from a special enchanted alloy. It's incredibly rare, but it shields the user from magical attacks, while also holding up fairly decently against physical attacks. All royal guards in the castle are required to wear their set at all times."

William nodded, following the Sergeant closely as they exited the room and entered a long hallway. The carpet here was a royal purple color, and was well lit by the large stained-glass windows. They, too, shuddered in the light, showing that they must have been enchanted with something. Will took in the beauty of the room while following the other human closely.

Soon enough, they reached a large set of doors, guarded by two more of the guards. These ones, however, wielded swords instead of spears.

One of the two guards stepped forward and took out a small metal device that looked similar to a laser pointer, but more complex. He activated it and the light scanned Sergeant Jordan's right eye. After a moment, the red light it let out turned green and beeped.

The guard nodded, "Confirmed, Sergeant Jordan. You are here to speak to the King about a Harmony Soul?" Jordan nodded. "Then you and your guest may proceed." The second guard using his handprint to activate a nearby panel, causing the double doors to open for them. Jordan smiled and nodded in thanks before stepping inside, followed closely by Will.

The throne room was huge. A kaleidoscope of colors flooded into the room from the stained-glass, as the purple carpet path ended at a large gold throne. On the throne sat a golden crown with a few jewels. However, the King was not sitting there. Instead, off to the side a bit, stood a large man on a phone.

He wore a pair of black pants, a white button-up shirt, a black coat, a red tie, and a pair of nice black shoes. His suit looked nice, as did his brown hair, which was neatly combed. His light blue eyes looked up toward one of the large windows as he spoke into the phone.

"Yes, yes. I understand." There was a short pause, "Look, regardless of what you claim, Grillby took at least four lives today, unless you supplied him with a Soul prior to the incident." There was another pause for a few seconds, "Look Dreemurr, regardless of the what your story is, your simple 'word' isn't good enough. If you hope to maintain the ceasefire, I'll need a bit more than that." The man looked over and noticed Will and Jordan. He smiled gently before returning to his conversation.

"Alright. I'm willing to overlook this in exchange for four crates of Monster Gold as reparations." They could almost hear the other person on the phone yell at him, "Yes, four. One for each of the lives lost. Unless, of course, you're willing to admit that you ordered that attack… That's what I thought. I expect word of the delivery by dawn. Tenity out."

The man frowned for a moment and sighed as he pocketed his phone. After a moment, he turned toward Jordan and Will, walking over towards them with a gently, friendly smile. "Good afternoon Sergeant. And you must be Will, yes?"

William nodded with a small bow, "Yes your majesty."

King Tenity smiled, "How formal. Anyway, your Soul, it is confirmed to be Harmony, yes?"

William nodded again, "Yes your majesty."

Sergeant Jordan nodded, "Your majesty, we found the boy, err Will, during the attack by Grillby. If it were not for this boy's bravery we might not have survived until the mage arrived."

"Is that so?" The king asked, smiling. He bent down a bit to be more at Will's level, "You are a very brave young man. Now, do you know why I have ordered Harmony Souls to appear before me?" Will shook his head, "Alright, then my mage and I will explain."

The King motioned for Will and the Sergeant to follow him. Together, they left through a back door behind the throne. Through the door was another room with an odd, circular platform. The King led Will to this platform, and once they stood upon it, it began to descend. Will looked up to the king in amazement.

King Tenity smiled, "We're heading to the Royal Laboratory. My Royal Scientist is also one of the Great Seven Mages, so we'll be talking with him about this." Will bobbed his head up and down as it continued to descend. "So, I've been told your memory is fuzzy. Do you remember anything?"

William shrugged, "Well… I had a dream where there was… peace, between humans and monsters."

The King stroked his chin, "Hmm. Well, it has been a while since there's been true peace, so it was probably just a dream. Anything else?" Will frowned and shook his head.

Will then looked up at him, "Your majesty, why did we go to war against the monsters?"

The King sighed, "My boy… it is a sad tale. You see, it all started with a panic. Long ago, we realized that if a human dies and has their Soul absorbed by a Monster, they become powerful beyond belief. It had never happened before, but we still panicked. That panic led to the first war."

"What about now? Why are we still at war if it was a panicked misunderstanding?"

The King frowned, "Because that war was not a simple one. After we began to win the first ceasefire was negotiated, but there was now a tension between our races. After that, several more 'skirmishes' occurred between us, before another war started a few years back. It was during this most recent war that the monsters acquired their first Human Soul. With it, they began to even the odds and actually fight back. As for now, I recently negotiated another ceasefire with the Monster King, King Dreemurr. That incident with Grillby is supposedly an isolated incident, but it probably signals the impending end to the ceasefire."

Will nodded. This was a lot to take in. "In reality, I'd like nothing more than peace with Monsters, but I fear that time is passed. There are rumors that the Monster's Royal Scientist is preparing a super weapon, capable of bringing Humanity to its knees… we must be ready, which leads me to why you're here." The King continued.

Just as he said this, they reached the bottom floor. Before them, unlike the classical castle look of the castle, was a pristine white tiled Hallway. Together, the King and Will walked down this short hallway before reaching a large lab.

Standing in the center, next to a table, was a man wearing a red suit coat and pants, with a pair of black shoes and semi-long white hair. He appeared to be in the middle of an experiment, but heard their footsteps and turned around to face them. He had a white beard and mustache on his face, with several wrinkles, indicating his old age.

"Ahh, Mage George Nimretede."

The said Mage bowed, "Your majesty, you know you may simply refer to me as George." He said.

Tenity smiled, "It seems we both are far too formal. Anyway, this is William. He is a Soul of Harmony."

The Mage's eyes widened as he stroked his beard, "Is that so. Hmm, how perfect."

William looked at the Mage, "I'm still pretty confused."

Dr. George nodded, "Understandable. How much do you know?"

"W-well, I was told that being a Soul of Harmony meant that my Soul could imitate others. That is was also super rare, and that I had to come here if I had one."

The Mage nodded, before turning to Tenity, "Permission to inform the young man and Sergeant of our plan?" Tenity nodded, giving him the go ahead. The mage clasped his hands together as he began to explain. The Sergeant simply listened quietly.

"Ok, well you see, there is currently a ceasefire, but current intel says that it will end in a matter of days. When it ends, the Monster King will launch a super weapon to cripple our forces and force our unconditional surrender. However, we have not only a defensive device to save us, we also have a counter WMD that could cripple them and force their surrender."

"What does this have to do with me? Sounds like everything is under control." Will said.

The Mage frowned, "Yes, yes… but there's a huge problem. Have you ever heard of a 'RESET'?" Will shook his head, "Well, a 'RESET' occurs when the person with the highest Determination in the world forces the timeline to alter. With this power, they can undo entire weeks of time, with only a select few remembering. We have intel that they have a human over there with that power. With a sympathetic human with that power, they could render our entire plan obsolete."

"How do you know this, if only a select few remember?" William asked, confused.

The King took a step forward, "I'll explain. You see, suddenly, the Monsters were on a hot winning streak. It was almost as if they knew exactly what our forces were going to do. I ordered Nimretede to investigate. After a few more losses, he perfected his device. It was a nanotech device that allowed the user's brain to resist memory loss due to temporal anomalies."

The Mage continued where the King left off, "Soon enough, I lived to see the same battle occur repeatedly. In response, I built more devices and informed his majesty about what was happening. Each of the Seven Great Mages and the king received an implant. As a result, he changed the battle strategy last minute, granting us another win. We now had a way to fight the RESETS. Unfortunately, because of this, whoever was RESETing now knew that we were remembering."

William looked horrified. Someone had the power over time, itself? That's insane and pretty unfair for whoever wielded that power. "B-But, what does the RESETS have to do with me?"

"Do not worry, we're getting there." The Mage told him, "You see, we needed to figure out who had this power. Once we figured this out, we might be able to nullify their powers. But, there's a problem with this." William tilted his head, wondering what could prevent them from learning this…

The King sighed, "The Monsters, during the most recent ceasefire, created a barrier around their Kingdom. It is set to the frequency of Monster Souls, preventing anyone with a Human Soul from entering the Monster Kingdom."

"How can I help, though? As far as I know, Harmony Souls are still human."

The Mage nodded, turning around to pick up an object, before turning back. He held a syringe containing an odd, white fluid. "This is a combination of Monster Dust and magical catalysts. We theorize that injecting this into a Harmony Soul might allow it to mimic a Monster Soul enough to allow their entry through the barrier."

Will's eyes widened as he turned to the King in shock, "We were wondering if you'd be willing to volunteer for this journey."

"B-but I'm a kid…" William said in shock, looking down with a frown.

Sergeant Jordan took a step forward, "Your majesty, I'm going to have to agree with Will here. Sending a kid into enemy territory is not a good idea."

The Mage responded, "Yes, but a kid would be perfect for this. A monster's compassion would not allow them to kill a child, and with your size you could easily sneak in. What we need is for you to simply get in, figure out who has this power, and report back."

"B-but… I-I…" Will tried.

Tenity put a hand on Will's shoulder to comfort him. "I can offer a deal. If you are willing to help us learn who the 'Determined One' is, my Mage will devote all resources to curing your Amnesia. And, we'll help find your parents. Please Will, your Kingdom needs you."

Will hesitated, "B-but…"

Tenity frowned, "Is there anything else you can remember? Something? Anything?"

"U-um… there's a girl… that I kinda remember… her name is Frisk." Will stumbled.

The king nodded, "We'll have every available resource out looking for her too, if you agree to help."

Will hesitated, "I-I uhhh…" Then, he began to think to himself. If he did this, he'd have his memory back AND find Frisk. Plus, the small amount of memories that have returned were about Monsters. Perhaps they had the answers he seeked…

He finally answered, "F-fine… B-but you better have some sort of actual plan for me! This sounds complicated. Like, what if they catch me? What if I forget because of a Reset? How will I get there? Where the hell do I even start to look? As far as I know, the Monster Kingdom is pretty large."

The king laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Will. And do not worry, we do have this planned out." He looked to the Mage.

Doctor George nodded, "Our mutual acquaintance, Sergeant Jordan, here, will be accompanying you to the border, and will have a plan to get you across undetected. As for everything else…" He paused to turn a bit to the side, "You will likely not remember a Reset, but this is good. If you forget but stay undetected, you could still learn this information and return. We will NOT be giving you the tech to remember for a few reasons."

"Like what? What's the harm?" Will said impatiently. He already had amnesia, but would rather retain everything he's learned and remembered so far.

"Well, the main reason is because of the tech itself. If you get caught, they could reverse engineer the tech and find a work-around, rendering them useless. Secondly, if you do remember the Resets, they can easily tell and use that against you." He looked over to Tenity, who nodded, telling him to continue.

"We… we've had reports of those who can naturally remember Resets are tortured beyond belief to get information extracted… back during the war, I mean. They'd be killed in the most gruesome and painful ways, only to be brought back and promised another round unless they spilled the beans. It is, by far, the most efficient form of torture."

Will looked horrified. The King smiled awkwardly, "B-but do not worry. They'd never do that to a child. Plus, you wouldn't have to worry about anything if you remain stealthy."

"Your majesty-" The sergeant began before being cut off.

"Sergeant, remember your place. He has agreed to this and it is Will's decision. He's almost an adult… judging by his looks he appears to be about 16."

"Wh-what about where to search?" Will mumbled.

Dr. George answered, "Well, something with that power is obviously close to the King. They are probably held somewhere in the Castle, which is fairly close to the border. Get there and investigate."

"So what? I ust cross the barrier, get all the way to the castle undetected, find out who the Resetter is, and get back in one piece. That sounds impossible." Will stated.

"Well the Monster Capital and Castle are both near the border area in which you'll be crossing. And, we do have some items that will help you remain hidden and escape easily." The mage informed him, trying to sooth his worries.

"I… I still don't think this is the best course of action." William admitted, "I mean, are there really no soldiers, or even adults, who could do this instead?"

The Mage frowned, "There hasn't been a Soul of Harmony in decades. You are the only chance we have. Do not worry though, we will be supplying you with plenty of gear for your journey. In fact, …" He turned and ran off to another counter to pick up a small disk, returning with it. He handed it to Will, "This is a prototype teleporter. Press the button in the center and it'll send you back here. It only works once, and can only be operated by a human. Use it once you learn who the Resetter is. Or, if you are discovered, use it as an emergency get away."

Will reached out and grabbed the small silver disk with a red button in the center. He nodded and put it in his pocket.

The mage also held out another item. It appeared to be a liquid-containing pill, but the liquid inside was clear. "This is in case the injection of the Monster Dust malfunctions, or you need to undo its effects quickly. Taking this pill will purify your Harmony Soul within seconds." He put it in a small plastic bag and handed it to Will as well. Will slipped it into his pocket after a moment.

The Mage looked at Will again, "So, are you ready to start your journey?" He said with a light smile. Will looked at both Nimretede and Tenity, before nodding confidently.

King Tenity smiled and nodded, "Excellent. Let us go prepare your departure." Will and the Sergeant followed the King and Mage back up to the main room and discussed a few other parts of the plan, before the two of them returned to the vehicle for the drive to the border.

* * *

 _Frisk opened the door quickly, pulling William along and through the doorway and into the second-floor bedroom. This room had two beds and a pair of desks as well. Atop one of them was a golden flower, which was facing another girl around Frisk's age sitting on a bed. She wore a green and yellow striped sweater with a pair of brown pants. She had what appeared to be red eyes and rosy cheeks. This other girl held a pencil in her left hand, using it to poke the flower in the center of its petals with the eraser._

 _Suddenly, as they entered, the flower began to violently shake as if it had a mind of its own, recoiling from the poke from the pencil._

 _"Cut it out Chara!" A voice yelled, originating from what appeared to be the flower._

 _The girl, Chara, giggled, "C'mon Azzy, I think it's cute when you blush like that."_

 _"Shut up you idiot!" This 'Azzy' said. The voice's origins were still unknown._

 _Frisk spoke and interrupted their argument, "Hey Chara, hey Asriel." She said with a smile. Suddenly, Chara and the… flower turned toward them? A flower? Wait, is that a face? IS THAT FLOWER A MONSTER?!_

 _The flower and Chara made eye contact with Will. Chara visibly frowned, but tried to hide it. The flower did the same, except that it made no attempt to hide its disgust._

 _Will smiled and waved shyly, "Hi."_

 _Frisk motioned toward William, "This is Will. He's been my best and only friend on the surface." At this, Chara smiled gently, while the flower just huffed and crossed its leafs in the same manner in which one would cross their arms._

 _"Pfft, whatever. And don't call me Asriel. That's not who I am. I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He said, putting on a menacing face, slightly scaring Will._

 _Chara simply smiled and poked Flowey again, "Aren't you precious." She teased, making Flowey lose that face instantly as he wailed, "Stop it CCHhhhhhaaarraaaaaaa!" He complained._

 _Will turned to Frisk, "So, the flower is your brother."_

 _"Hey, this flower has a name, you idiot." Flowey said, overhearing them._

 _Frisk chuckled, "Yeah, but he'd not normally this bad." Will nodded as Frisk continued, "And Chara here is my sister. She's not a huge fan of humans, but I'm sure you'll be good friends after she warms up to you."_

 _William smiled and nodded. What a family Frisk had here. Will was looking forward to spending more time with these Monsters._

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Alright, so I've got something to say. For those of you who aren't big fans of blood, there WILL be some in some future chapters. (heh, puns...) Anyway, I will announce at the beginning of the particularly bloody chapters that they will be like that. Just thought I'd let you know._**

 ** _Also, a quick note to the first two reviews: I'm glad you're excited and looking forward to more. I personally think that it gets better soon. Anyway, see you next week!_**


	3. Little Ebott

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews and kind words. Redrover1760, thanks for the review. For the last name, I meant to put it in earlier, but Will simply doesn't remember. Plus, he doesn't even really have one. In this AU, the monsters were never trapped Underground, so everything is radically different. I hope the upcoming chapters answer your other questions and concerns. Alright, that's enough for now. Let's start!**

* * *

Slowly but surely, William woke up back in the car. He was surprised at first, before remembering where he was. He and this 'Sergeant Jordan' were heading toward the Great Ebbot Lake so that he'd find a way into the Monster's territory. He must've fallen asleep again, but that wasn't a bad thing. He'd had another one of those dream-memory things, which was good. Now he was remembering Frisk a bit more.

He looked over and saw Sergeant Jordan paying close attention to the road. Announcing that he was awake, Will stretched and yawned. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Hey… can I ask you a few questions?" Will asked, wanting to figure out as much as he could about this world.

The Sergeant nodded, "Sure thing. I know you're still really confused about all of this since you've got amnesia, so ask away."

Will smiled, thinking for a second. "How about more about you? I don't know much about you and you've been with me for as long as I can remember." Will joked.

The Sergeant laughed, "I guess that's true. Well, my full name is Daniel Jordan, and you also should know that I'm a Sergeant." Will nodded, "Anyway, I've been working with my squad for a little over a year now, and we've been doing a pretty decent job, I think. Anything else about me interest you?"

Will shrugged. "Hey, the King was talking about the Seven Great Mages. Who are they?"

Daniel frowned, "Well, you see… it's more like the Six Great Mages right now."

"Huh?" Will asked in confusion.

"Well, originally there were Seven Great Mages. One with each of the main seven Soul Traits. They were the most powerful magic user of their respective Soul Traits, and they used to work together to protect humanity."

"What do you mean, they used to?" Will questioned.

"A few years ago, the Mage of Kindness left the group, dissatisfied with what they were doing. Originally, the mages were put in place to protect both Humanity and Monsters, but the group had grown to despise Monsters, unwilling to spare them any mercy. Kindness left the group and went rouge, continuing to protect, but unwilling to abide by the Great Seven Mages' rules."

"So, the Mages aren't good anymore?" Will asked.

Daniel shook his head, "No, they still fight for good, but they have abandoned the old ways, and refuse to see that not everything is black or white. There's a lot of grey in this world…" He said, frowning, before smiling a bit brighter, "But it's ok. Soon enough, there will be peace between humans and monsters again, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so too." Will quietly responded, making Daniel smile wider.

"Good. Never lose that hope. Once you lose your hope, the world only gets darker."

They both sat in silence for a moment, before Will came up with another question. "So, what color Soul do you have?"

Daniel smiled, "I have a green Soul of Kindness."

Will chuckled, "Is that why you agree with the Green Mage?"

Daniel laughed too, "Maybe that has something to do with it… the fact of the matter is that the Mages have changed, and everyone has noticed. Now, whether or not they'd actually say they agree with me is a different story, but… oh well. It is what it is."

Will nodded in agreement, before asking another follow-up question moments later. "Wait, if the Green Mage went rouge, how can he still do what he does if everyone knows who he is."

Daniel smiled, "That's the thing. No one knows who he is. Since he first joined, he's worn a mask, hiding his identity. Even today, he still wears it to conceal who he is, so that he could still continue to do his job."

"Why'd he wear a mask since the beginning if he was one of the Mages. No one was going to go after him or anything, right?"

"Well, it's because of who he is. He didn't want to be thanked for doing what he's supposed to do. He didn't want all of the attention. Rather, all he wanted was to help others with his Kindness, while remaining anonymous."

Will shrugged, "I guess that makes sense."

Daniel smiled, "Is there anything else you'd like to learn about? Unless you'd like to continue talking about the Green Mage."

William nodded, "Well, I was also wondering about the plan to get through the barrier."

Sergeant Daniel Jordan frowned, "Yeah. Honestly, I'm still against this whole idea, but we DO need that intel and you're the only one who could get it."

"So, what's the plan."

"That plan is to get to the Great Ebott Lake. It is one of the spots on the border between the Human Kingdom and the Kingdom of Monsters. We'll secure a boat for you, and send it across to the other side."

Will crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "This sounds too easy. Wouldn't they spot the boat before I even get halfway there?" He questioned.

Daniel nodded, "Yes, and we've got that covered. You see, we're going back to village where we found you, which is also by the lake. We've got a small factory on the shore there that will 'accidentally explode' because of Grillby's fire, sending all of the docked boats by the factory out in every direction from the blast." He used one hand for air quotes for the 'accidentally explode' portion.

"So, you're going to use Grillby's fire and an explosion as a reason for why boats were going out across the lake?" William summarized.

Daniel nodded, "Yes. Your boat will remain unpowered, but as long as you remain hidden on it, you should get over to the other side with little-to-no issues."

"But won't they send guards to investigate the boats?"

Daniel frowned but nodded again, "Yes, that's one problem. But, with the sheer number of boats, it should work. Plus, they wouldn't expect a human to be on board since we can't cross the barrier. Worst-comes-to-worst, simply run for tree cover once you make it across. Or, you could always play ignorant. Pretend that you were sleeping when you came over. Pretend that you have no idea what happened. It'd probably work too." He said with a shrug.

Soon enough, the two of them returned to the small town that was assaulted by Grillby. "Welcome to Little Ebott, Will."

William nodded. So that was the name of this small little town…

Little Ebott was still in disrepair. Sure, almost all of the fires were put out now, but so many of the buildings were nothing more than ruins. If one were to name this place now, they'd probably just call it 'The Ruins'. Heh, I wonder where that idea came from…

Off in the distance, near the lake shore, was a large plume of smoke, rising from some sort of industrial building. There seemed to be not attempts to put out whatever fire was inside. This was likely going to be his 'excuse' for crossing over.

After a few more minutes, the car came to a stop. The Sergeant stopped the vehicle and turned it off, before climbing out. He turned to look at Will. "If you'd like, you can stop by the orphanage and see if there's anything there to jog your memory. When you're finished, follow the main road to the factory. We'll be waiting there for you, but please don't take too long."

William nodded, showing the Sergeant that he understood. With that, he smiled and nodded back, before walking away. William, himself, got out of the car and looked around. He set both feet down onto the dirt.

* * *

It only took a few minutes to walk from the vehicle to the ruined orphanage. He had passed by dozens of soldiers, either on break or patrolling the town. Will knew they were sweeping the town for dangers still, making sure everything was safe. The soldiers looked at him weirdly, but didn't stop Will. In all likelihood, they were all informed about his necessary presence, and they shouldn't bother him.

Soon enough, he arrived at the front entrance, which he hadn't really seen earlier considering the circumstances. Not knowing the way back to his room, nor the structural stability of the building, he decided to reenter from where he escaped. Following the outside wall, he went around the entire building, taking about a minute or two before stopping. He stopped right next to the hole in the wall, which led into the room where he woke up.

No longer filled with smoke, he decided to go inside. If this was his room, then there must be something here that could help jog his memory. It seemed like relatively little damage happened in this room, considering how intact most of the furniture was other than a layer of soot over them. He started with the bed. He went over and looked at it.

He guessed that this was his bed. Maybe… It was covered in grim and soot, which definitely didn't appeal to him.

William shrugged, not really feeling particularly tired after those last few naps. There wasn't really anything else special about the bed, so he continued looking. He turned to his left and found what should be his dresser. He opened the drawer. There's all sorts of clothing items within it, all in decent shape despite the state of the room.

Will looked closer, before grabbing an extra pair of jeans, underwear, and a shirt, putting them on his bed. If he had a backpack of some sort, he'd be able to carry this extra pair of clothing. William decided to look around the room some more, starting with the bed. He got down onto his hands and knees, looking underneath it. Sure enough, he found a small blue backpack.

He stretched out his right arm and grabbed it, pulling it out before putting it on his bed and filling it with clothing. He smiled a bit to himself, happy that he now had a few supplies for this 'journey' of sorts. That was nice and all, but there surely must be something else in here that could help. Next was the small closet in this room.

Will frowned and lowered his head. He really didn't know what he was looking for. He closed the closet door and went back to his backpack, inspecting the other pockets within it. Maybe there was something inside here that he missed.

After a moment of searching, he found the first object of interest. It felt cold and metallic. After firmly grasping it, he pulled out a small pocket knife/ multi-tool. It was one of those pocket knives that also had a few extra things like a small screwdriver and a few other things. It was a normal grey color with nothing exotic on it. He held it in his hand and looked at it closely. Like earlier, a weird message filled his mind.

 ***The Plain Pocket Knife. +12 ATK**

 ***Good as a weapon and tool. It looks like it was a gift.**

Now that William looked at it more closely, it may have, indeed, been a gift. This was further solidified by looking back into the backpack. Within that same pocket was a small piece of paper, which was slightly damp due to the hole in the wall. It read:

' _Happy Birthday William. Not all knives are weapons, so here's one as a tool. Thought you'd like one since we already had some of our own."_

The signed name is illegible, but you can make out a single letter in the cursive signature. C.

So, this was a birthday gift for him, huh? He held the blade's handle a bit tighter and tilted the tool, looking at it from a few different angles. The blade looked almost as if it had a faint glowing outline to it, but it may have just been the way the light was filtering into the room. William wasn't sure, so he put the knife in his pocket and threw the backpack over his shoulder. Now… now he was ready to go. With nothing else to look at in the room, William went back out the hole that he entered from.

After setting foot back onto the grass, William followed the wall back out to the main road, before walking down it once more, toward the lake shore.

It took about five minutes to make it down to the shore. He heard the gentle waves of the large lake sweeping back and forth over the dirt shore. He could make out some minnows in the shallow water, swimming in schools peacefully. The beautiful scenery relaxed William a bit, before he remembered where he had to go. Following the path once more, he soon arrived at a small dock, filling with boats. This dock was quite close, actually, to the factory that he had seen earlier.

Standing there on the dock were Sergeant Jordan and the mage that Will had met earlier when he first woke up. What was her name again? Mage Palmer, maybe?

She was the first to spot willing, waving him over. "Hello William."

"H-hello Mage Palmer." Will replied, a bit intimidated by this mage.

She smiled kindly, "So, the Sergeant here says that you're going to be crossing the monster barrier, right?" Sergeant Jordan nodded, "Alright. The factory is set to explode. Are you ready William?"

William nodded, "I think I am…" He said, a bit of hesitation and nervousness in his voice.

Mage Palmed knelt down a bit and looked up at William, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder, "What you're doing today… it is really brave. You're doing us a huge service, and for that you have my thanks." Will smiled weakly and nodded. "Listen Will. I know you're nervous. I felt the exact same way on my first mission. I have some advice for you. No matter what happens over there… be yourself, ok?"

William tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The mage smiled, "What I mean is, don't try to change who you are while you're over there. If you get caught, be yourself. Don't let it change you, because once you change… it's hard to change back."

William nodded and smiled for real now. "Thanks."

She smiled and stood back up, "You're welcome." She turned to the Sergeant, "So, I will go put the finishing touches on the bomb Sergeant. I need you to get William to a boat and inject them with the Monster Dust."

Daniel Jordan saluted, "Yes ma'am." She nodded, before turning around and walking into the factory. After she left, he turned and smiled at William. "So, let's find us a boat, shall we?" William nodded, before following the Sergeant down the dock to look at the boats.

There were all kinds of them. In fact, there were even one or two small yachts. William looked at them with confusion. Sure, this lake seemed huge, but who would put a yacht on a lake? The Sergeant, seeing Will's reaction, smiled and spoke. "On the other side of the barrier is a lock that connects to another lake, which then leads to the ocean. Ever since the barrier went up, these yachts have been stuck here."

Will nodded, before they both returned to their search of an adequate boat to use. Finally, after searching for a few minutes, they came across the perfect one. This was a decent fishing boat with a small bedroom under the deck. William could easily hide in there as it drifted across the barrier.

"This will work perfectly, Will. I think we have a winner." He said, as the mage walked out to the two of them.

"So, is this the one?" She asked.

William nodded, "Yeah, it'll work perfectly."

"Great. All that's left if your injection, then we can set off the bomb." Mage Palmer said, nodding toward Jordan, who pulled out the white liquid-filled needle.

Mage Palmer stretched her hand out slightly, before pulling it back to her, ushering Will's Soul to come out. "I-is it g-going to hurt?" Will stuttered.

The mage smiled weakly, "I'm not going to lie, it may sting a little bit." William nodded and frowned, sitting down on the wood beneath his feet as the Sergeant took a step forward while holding the needle.

"Alright, hold still." He told Will, as he touched the tip to Will's clear Soul. Will clenched his eyes closed as the needle punctured his Soul. It felt like a splinter pricking his leg, so it wasn't too bad. Then… then he injected the liquid into Will's Soul. It felt like freezing water running through his veins, sending shivers along his entire body. He was still shivering when the needle was pulled out.

"Oh my…", said Mage Palmer.

"Holy shit…", added Sergeant Jordan.

Will opened his eyes to see what they were talking about. He looked down and saw his Soul… except… it wasn't clear like before. Instead, it was completely white. In fact, it was actually upside down now, just like Girllby's Soul was. He… his Soul looked exactly like a Monster's Soul. "This is insane. If we didn't know what just happened, we would assume that you were some sort of humanoid Monster." Sergeant Jordan said, completely amazed by what just happened.

"I knew that Harmony Souls were unique… but I never expected this!" The mage said, before collecting herself after a moment. "Alright, that should last a few hours. I'll go make sure everyone's safe so we can set of the explosion. Get ready to go." She turned to leave once more, leaving Daniel and William alone again.

William, afraid, looked to the Sergeant, "D-daniel… does this mean my Soul will act like a Monster's Soul until it wears off?"

The Sergeant shrugged, "I think so. But, this could work to your advantage."

"H-how?"

"Well, Monster Souls don't come out in battle, so if you're forced into one, they can't use it as your weak point. Plus, it might even convince them that you're a monster if you're spotted." He informed Will.

Will nodded as he climbed into the boat. He opened the small door to the room under the deck and climbed inside. Suddenly, the mage reappeared beside the Sergeant. "Alright, we're ready to go. You ready William?"

She smiled and nodded, "Good luck then!" She grabbed Daniel's hand and held it in her left hand, before doing a circular motion with her right hand in the air. She and the Sergeant then suddenly disappeared from the dock and reappeared on the shore. William closed the door right as the explosion went off.

* * *

Sergeant Jordan and Mage Palmer watched from the lake shore as the factory exploded. As soon as the fireball went off, she extended her hand toward the boats and enveloped them in a blue aura. With a sweep of her hand, they all took off toward the opposite end of the lake. After a moment, she retracted her magic and let them all coast toward the opposite side.

The Sergeant spoke first, "Something feels… wrong."

Mage Palmer turned to look at him, "How so Danny? Are you worried that Will might get caught?"

"How informal, Mage Palmer."

She shrugged, "Before I was Mage Palmer and you were Sergeant Jordan we were simply Kate and Daniel."

"Yeah, well back then I wore an apron and wanted to be a Chef, while you wore a tutu and ballet shoes, trying to be a Ballet Teacher."

She frowned, looking down at the waves washing over their shoes. "Yeah… the good old days. I still think you should be a Mage like me. Your magic is just as strong as mine…"

He shook his head, "Well, that's not really possible with the Green Mage right now."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about that traitor. Soon enough, there'll be a vacancy in his position."

"Oh really? You trackin' him down?"

She nodded, "We're setting a trap here in the town, and I'll need your men ready for when we spring it."

He hummed in agreement, "Yeah, you got them… but I still can't help but feel that there's something wrong here…" He paused and looked at Kate. "You… you ever fell like this isn't real? Like… maybe this is a dream…"

She frowned, "Sometimes… I understand what you're talking about. Like, I have this reoccurring dream."

"What dream?"

"Well, I start with climbing this mountain… I think it's Mount Ebott. And, I fall down a hole and meet the queen of monsters. I was… wearing my old pair of ballet shoes and tutu the entire time too. Anyway, I leave the queen, before then going to this snowy forest."

"A snowy forest? Beneath the mountain?"

"Hehe. Yeah, it's weird. Then, I go through a small town before entering a darker cave filled with waterfalls."

"Waterfalls? Again, under the mountain?" He asked in disbelief.

She shrugged, "Hey, dreams don't always make sense. Anyways, the dream always ends with some sort of cyan energy spear puncturing my stomach, killing me."

"And… you get this dream repeatedly?"

"Well… It started when I was a kid, but it's been happening more and more often recently."

"Hmmm…"

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing… just wondering why you've been having these dreams."

"I don't know… anyway, we should probably call in the explosion."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Sorry about the delay in the chapters, I really am sorry. I needed a small break and I've been working on another story that should start uploads soon. (Hopefully this week). It's an Undertale story that I've been dying to do and have only just now gotten permission to write it. But that, by no means, means that this is the end of OVERWRITTEN. This story WILL be finished, but another one is coming too, featuring the PureTale cast and someone else's Undertale cast._**

 ** _Coming soon to an internet-connected device near you…_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you like this so far and I'm gonna stop talking now. Bye._**


End file.
